


Addicted to Amber

by Rainboq



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, Implied Pricefield, Light Bondage, Porn with a side of Plot, Smut and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: Everyone at Blackwell knows that Victoria and Rachel hate each other, yet somehow Victoria keeps winding up in her bed.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Victoria Chase
Comments: 21
Kudos: 30





	Addicted to Amber

“I hate you.”

Rachel’s smirk widened as she walked her fingers over Victoria’s bare chest. “Hm? What was that?”

Victoria grumbled as she did her best to muster the patented Chase death stare, which was hard to do when Rachel Amber was naked and had you handcuffed to a bed. “I said I hate you.”

That earned her a breathy, flirty giggle, like it  _ always _ did. “Awwwwh, is someone’s afterglow fading?”

She made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat and her head fell back. “Fuck you.”

“You already did that,” purred Rachel as she crawled up the bed, “unless you’re looking for another round.”

“Oh please, you wish I wanted you that bad.”

The playful giggle turned into a full-throated laugh as Rachel straddled her hips. “Oh, I know you do, Chase. It’s written all over your face.”

Victoria rolled her eyes to try and deny the heat coming back into her cheeks as Rachel peppered her chest in love bites. “Ugh, fucking stop that. I’m already going to have a hell of a time covering up my neck.”

More flirty giggling meets her ears, but Rachel does stop the biting. “Oh, I know, and I know you love it.”

She can’t help the annoyed noise in her throat.  _ We always fucking do this, play this stupid game. _

A traitorous little voice whispers in her mind.  _ All you need to do is take that step to make this real. Even if it’s just so she can get back at that white trash for getting with the self- _ A gasp flies from her lips as Rachel bites down on her hip bone. “Ffuuuuuck!”

Rachel cackles and Victoria lifts her head again to see her shit eating grin hovering over her pelvis. “I think someone wants some more. Do you want more, Chase?”

_ ANYTHING to wipe that smirk off her fucking face! UGH! _ “You are the  _ worst _ .”

There’s more cackling as Rachel’s face sinks between her thighs and she hates the way she spreads herself for her. She can’t help it, every wall she throws up at Rachel crumbles in the face of that laugh and skilled tongue. It’s only through sheer force of will that she retains even a vestige of her Queen Bitch persona, and she’s pretty sure it’s pointless, there’s not a mask she can’t see right through.

And with that tongue working it’s magic, even that vestige slips away as a moan slips free of her throat. The handcuffs rattle as she squirms, caught between Rachel mercilessly punishing her clit and those perfectly manicured fingernails digging into her hips. How Rachel knew how to press all her buttons, even those she didn’t know she had, the first time they’d hooked up at some stupid party when Max and Chloe had started playing tonsil hockey, she had no idea. Rachel just  _ knew _ how to make Victoria squirm, how to make her moan and how to make her explode like no one else ever had.

She’d never told Rachel that she liked being handcuffed to the bed and mercilessly fucked, just one day Rachel had a pair and that had been that. Not that she was a pillow princess, she gave as good as she got.

What really irked Victoria was the packaging. For some stupid reason Rachel was doing an extra year at Blackwell when she should have been gone, thus denying Victoria her rightful place as queen of the school. She’d hated Rachel for that, and yet here she was in her bed, biting down on her lip to keep from getting too loud and letting everyone know about their little fucked up romance, if it could even be called that. Her eyes closed as she felt yet another climax rushing at her like a freight train, only for it all to suddenly stop.

“F-Fuck you Amber.” She hissed as Rachel drew back, leaving her on the edge of getting off again.

Rachel tut-tutted as she crawled back up the bed and Victoria couldn’t tear her eyes away from the way her body moved and the hunger in those hazel eyes. “Uh-uh, return the favor if you want it.”

Her hands rattled in their cuffs as she instinctively reached for the hips that started positioning over her face. A whimper even escaped from her lips as she felt the other woman dripping over her chest and neck.

Inwardly she laughed at the irony. Victoria Chase, submissive extraordinaire. Only Rachel fucking Amber could have dragged that out of her.

Whatever pretenses of hatred deserted her as those hips lowered and her mouth got to work, lapping greedily at her rival’s folds. Her mind spun with the taste, her tongue questing for more and more.

“That’s a good girl,” Rachel purred, a hand running through Victoria’s short hair. “Show me just how much you worship me.”

Victoria tried to growl at her, to make some display of defiance. But she couldn’t, she just doubled her efforts, her hands once again rattling the cuffs as she wanted to grip those hips and hold them tight. Rachel, like she always did, intuited what Victoria couldn’t say and started grinding herself on Victoria’s face.

She ate like it was her last meal, and soon she had Rachel giving her those breathy moans she hated to admit she craved. She let the last of her forced defiance fall away and gave herself over to Rachel in those moments, just wanting to hear her moan, to quake and shiver from her attentions. It was worship, and her body thrummed with energy to give in for once, to let her urges push past her carefully marshaled defenses and really connect.

Of course, as Rachel had figured out Victoria’s buttons in short order, so had Victoria figured out hers quickly in return. It didn’t take long for Rachel to start shaking like a leaf on top of Victoria, only to lift herself up and pivot so she could return the favour.

At a frantic pace the pair pleasured each other, both trying to outdo the other, to score yet another petty victory by getting the other off first. For once, Victoria managed to keep from coming first, like she so often did, and instead Rachel collapsed on top of her, her legs giving out as she muffled an orgasmic cry into Victoria’s thigh. It took a few moments for her to recover, but when she did, she went for broke and soon it was Victoria’s turn to muffle herself into her lover’s leg.

Victoria’s head lolls to the side, her thoughts replaced by tingling and warmth. She feels Rachel’s fingers crawling over her chest again, that sly grin on her face. She’s too lost in her afterglow for her usual defenses so she smiles back. For a moment, Rachel hesitates and she’s not so far gone that she misses that.

_ Maybe sincerity is how to get her to trip up for once. _

The idea is stupid, she’s had it a few times in her afterglow, but something inside of her gives.

“Why are we doing this?”

There’s more hesitation on Rachel’s face before her usual grin reasserts itself. “Because it’s fun.”

“Is it? Is that all there is to this? Why do we keep playing at hating each other and then jump into bed?”

Rachel’s eyebrow springs up and she looks at her with a mix of confusion and caution. “Are you going soft on me Tori?”

“Answer me,” Victoria said, trying to keep any hint of pleading out of her voice. “Am I just a good fuck to you or what?”

Rachel’s face softened and maybe there was even a hint of regret in those hazel eyes. After a brief pause, the other woman lifted up and gave Victoria a soft kiss. “No, you’re not just a good fuck, but I think you want to be a lot more than that.”

Dead on, as usual for Rachel. “Then what is this?”

Fingers drum on Victoria’s chest as she hums softly to herself. “More than a fuck, but less than dating? Are you looking for a specific answer?”

“Could we date?”

Rachel looks taken aback by the question and is uncharacteristically quiet. “Or am I just some way for you to make Chloe jealous since she hooked up with that dweeb?”

There’s a soft sigh and Rachel reaches up to release Victoria’s handcuffs. “You and me… that wouldn’t work. But no, you’re not.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Because I know it wouldn’t.”

Victoria’s head slammed back into a pillow as she groaned, the pain she’d spent so long keeping at bay with her walls seeping into her heart. “Then why the fuck are we doing this? Just so you can fucking toy with me?”

A hand gingerly brushes her cheek. “No. I wanted this with you, but I do know that we just wouldn’t work out as anything more.”

Victoria pushed her away with a grunt. “Then fucking stop. Fucking leave.”

Rachel giggled softly as she pulled away and moved to sit at the end of the bed. “This is my room Tori, but I get it. We’ll stop. I shouldn’t have done this anyways; it was pretty fucked up of me.”

Victoria hid her face in her hands, trying to keep tears at bay as her heart crumbled to dust. “You don’t fucking say.”

There was a soft rustling and Victoria felt her clothes land on her chest. “I may not be who you want me to be, but I think I know someone who might…”

Victoria bolted upright, her eyes boring into that perfect face for any hint of falsehood. “Who?”

The mischievous grin on Rachel’s face sent a shiver up her spine. “Oh, you know her. I’ll introduce you two after I see Max and Chloe for lunch tomorrow.”

“Give me a fucking name Amber.”

Rachel laughs her trademark flirtatious laugh. “Kate Marsh. I know, right? Pick your jaw up off the floor and get dressed while I make sure the coast is clear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random oneshot I cranked out on my lunch break. Shoutouts to Blu and LtDax for beating. As always I really appreciate hearing what you think in the comments!
> 
> Additionally I have a some bad news, my fiance and I may have contracted COVID19, I'll put an update in the end notes for Chloe and the Beast for when we get the test results back.


End file.
